


Place, Names, Season

by HoolyDooly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: The human experience was another possible name for this. It's just stories about people. I ask for a place, name and season and I just write. No coming up with characters beforehand. I just let it flow in the moment and write what I feel should be. Would love people to suggest some as well!





	1. Confused Orders and Love

  
Tokyo, no matter the season or weather was always bustling. It thrummed with millions of people all going about their lives. Vincent could feel it and it reminded him of New York with a slight lack of fear.   
  
“Alright, Vince. You should try to order when the waitress comes back. I wanna hear how your Japanese is coming along.” Maria broke him out of his musings, from looking out the window at all the people trotting along. He honestly didn’t realize his girlfriend came back.   
  
“Oh, jesus. You just want me to get slapped by another woman, don’t you?” He says back with a deep frown. Maria snickers, it’s become kind of a running gag between them. That Vince’s complete lack of ability has got him in trouble a lot.   
  
“Kinda, but if we’re moving here, even if it’s only for a year. You need to know how to get around without me. I’ll be at work damn near seven days a week.” She pokes Vincent in the nose with a grin. “Plus, you gotta go to the stores and do the shopping, you need to learn how to be a Sengyō shufu.”   
  
Vince huffs and crosses his arm. “I hope that isn’t degrading.” Maria just rolls her eyes. The waitress walks back over to them.   
  
“Go chūmon wa okimaridesu ka?” She asks with a polite smile. Maria is quick to answer. “Hai! Hajimeru fuyu no sarada soshite tsugi Watashi wa Furansu no tamanegi no sūpu ga hoshīdesu, Onegaishimasu!”   
  
The woman easily writes that down. Vince’s feels his nerves bitting his insides as he tries to figure out what to order. What the easiest thing is. He could cop out by ordering the same thing- A salad and then something France?   
  
He really wants to try to order the kobe burger though, it sounded good as fuck. The woman is looking at him oh too soon so he decides to combine his two wants.   
  
“Watashi wa fuyu no sarada mo sukidesu soshite Kōbe bāgā, chūgata ido, Arigatō!” He says feeling proud till he sees the slight confusion in the woman’s face.   
  
Maria cuts in. “Kare wa onaji sarada o motsudarou soshite Hanbāgā Midiamu u~eru.”  The woman nods her head and writes that down.   
  
Vince looks to his girlfriend with slight fear in his eyes. “What did I say to that woman?” She laughs openly at that.   
  
“I also like salads in the winter and-” She just starts cackling. Vince covers his face. “Why couldn’t you work in like, Spain? I’m fluent in Spanish!”   
  
Maria looks out the window, snow starting to drift down. “You know it’s been my dream to work at Nintendo proper. I’ve worked so hard to get to this point.” Vincent knows this and has helped this goal for ages. She turns around and puts a hand ontop of his. “I think I have a new dream, but I’d still like the experience.”   
  
Vincent hadn’t noticed her other hand going into her pocket and pulling out a small treasure chest.   
  
He only looked down when he heard the little diddy from windwaker happened. To see a shiny black ring surrounded by velvety red. He sucked in a breath. “Holy shit.”   
  
“Mhm, what do ya say?” Maria leans to look at him more closely with a smile. “Wanna go two player on this dumb rock?”


	2. Overwatch, Overslept.

Boq was not enjoying the bite of the autumn chill that was hitting, the sun setting faster. The brick streets had a coating of leaves and everything looked warm, but damn that wind.   
  
Alex was walking next to his bike slightly behind Boq. “I can’t believe you left your bike key at the apartment without noticing it!” Alex says for the milionth time since Boq realized what had happen.   
  
“Cut me some slack here Alex, I was late for class.” Boq defends, he hears the boffin give a huff behind him and Boq can just see him rolling his eyes.    
  
“Because you decided it was perfectly fine to stay up all night playing overwatch.” Alex counters back and it makes Boq slump his shoulders forward and drop his head. “Shuddup.”   
  
“Fine fine.” Alex says with a sigh, he walks a little faster and notices the slight pale color of his friends usual tanned hand. Remembering that Boq was from LA and probably didn’t do well in the growing chill, made him grab the others hand. Maybe there was a little more motive to do it.    
  
“You’re going to freeze Hollywood.” Alex covers the slight awkward action by attempting to tease. But Boq sends him a look that hits the redhead in the heart a bit, speeding it up. “Sure, a sweaty hand will keep me from dying of hyperthermia.” Alex moves to take it away but Boq squeezes it three times and snorts. “Better than nothing.” He jokes. 


	3. Flavortown USA

Guy and Fieri were twins with a single mother probably that was probably still on some meds when they got her to sign the birth certificates. But they make the best of it, Guy got a little bit off the hook as long as he avoided his brother. But Fieri was more fucked.   
  
Luckily Guy ended up being a big kid and had defended their name. Soon it drifted to the back burner.   
  
When you’re named after a famous person, you kinda wanna learn more about them. So they, at a fairly young age watched the food network and all the reruns of Guy Fieri. Soon they watched more, Gordon Ramsay, Chopped, barefoot contessa, basically anything they could watch. After school it wasn’t cartoons it was the cooking shows.   
  
It was Fieri’s running joke. “When we’re older, we should open a restaurant called Flavortown! Wouldn’t that be funny? Make it a Diner, maybe we can meet Guy Fieri.”   
  
“As if man, he’ll probably be dead by the time we could do that.” Guy tended to be more serious about it all.   
  
But, they quickly gained the love of cooking. Helping out their busy mother by preparing the meals. It was fun and something they did well together.   
  
As they get let out of middle school for summer, they decide that opening a restaurant together is their main goal.   
  
“We have two options, we either go and study cooking, we try our hardest to at least get one of us on a cooking show or we work hard, save money from now till we graduate high school and open one right after that.” Guy suggested. Walking down the sidewalk away from the buses. Their little house was close by the school.   
  
“Studying or opening one. Whatever we do, we should do it as a team!” Fieri said with a gestured hand explosion.   
  
“I agree. Either way, we need to start saving. We can’t make Mom bare two tuitions.” Guy says seriously. Fieri nods along. “Yeah! I know Mrs. Kane has been wanting some kid to do yard work for the summer! I can do that!”   
  
Guy nods his head. “Devin Johnsons dad hires underaged kids to help out over at the junkyard. I could try that. Devin said it pays well.”   
  
Fieri looks slightly worried. “ Devin Johnson is a lying bully and you know that.”   
  
“He is, but it’s the best we can do till we get of age.” Guy says with a shrug. “You in.” He holds out his fist. Fieri is paused for a minute, face scrunched up. But he fist bumps his brother. “I’m in! We’ll open up Flavortown!” Fieri bolts off after that. “I did not agree to calling it Flavortown!!!”   
  
~20 Years later~   
  
“I can’t believe we are actually calling it Flavortown.” Guy groans at the neon sign outside of their quaint little dinner. Fieri lets out a loud boisterous laugh. “I won the coin flip!”   
  
Guy groans and covers his face. Fieri puts an arm on his shoulder. “Calm down Guy. Look on the brightside. We are proud owners of restaurant! It has plenty of hype and I send a invite to Guy Fieri himself!”   
  
“Wonderful. We’re the proud owners of Flavortown USA.” Guy says, words dripping with sarcasm. But He can’t help get excited along with his brother.   
  
“This is hopefully a start of a wonderful career for us both!”


	4. Panic! at the Bowling Alley

This was the big night for Mike, he was finally going to do it. He was finally going to ask Stan on a date.   
  
Mike came along to the old bowling alley with his mom and her group of avid bowlers. Stan seemed to work most nights as the shoe guy. He was so cool and laidback. Mike was terrified and attracted to him, terrified because he was way out of his league. But attracted to him by how chill he was.   
  
He can’t stand outside the bowling ally like a weirdo all night. He’s gotta suck it up and at least ask. He walks in to the old school bowling alley and straight to the counter that Stan was working at. “Oh hey Mikey! The ladies getting in some extra practice tonight?”   
  
“No, I was actually here on my own.” Mike says, heart beating a bit at the casual use of his name.   
  
“Oh? Damn man, bowling ain’t too fun on your own.” Stan says. Mike nods and he’s so worried about opening his mouth and asking. All his hype has gone to shit.   
  
“Hey how about you wait twenty minutes and I’ll join ya. Like a date.” Stan says as he rings up the shoes.   
  
Mike goes bright red and Stan notices. “Or like friends my dude, it’s cool.”   
  
“N-no! I’d love for it to be a date.”   
  
Stan grins. “Awesome, order some shitty nachos and i’ll meet you over at lane eight.”   
  
“Okay!!”


End file.
